turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:José Sanjurjo y Sacanell, 1st Marquess of the Rif
I'm very curious to see how this guy living longer results in Chamberlain having a pair. TR 22:04, 15 December 2008 (UTC) Maybe he fucks up and the Fascists lose, making Hitler look suddenly beatable? Turtle Fan 23:50, 15 December 2008 (UTC) :That makes the most sense. TR 23:51, 15 December 2008 (UTC) ::Thanks, I try. Turtle Fan 00:21, 16 December 2008 (UTC) Retrospective Eight years later, we now know that Sanjurjo's survival didn't really have any effect on the story, except to provide butterfly effect excuses for George Orwell and Friedrich Hossbach being in places they weren't in OTL. Everything else seems to be unaffected until Konrad Henlein's premature death, so I don't really see how TWTCE would have differed if Francisco Franco had been in Sanjurjo's place. We're told that Sanjurjo is flamboyant and charismatic while Franco is a cold fish, but HT tells us this without showing it, so the two generals are essentially interchangeable from a dramatic viewpoint.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 18:50, June 6, 2016 (UTC) :I always thought the Spanish subplot was slapped on out of nowhete. It never affected the main story, and it never went anywhere. TR predicted Jezek bagging Sanjurjo years in advance. I didn't, but that's because I figured, if HT intended on doing that, he'd fucking do it, not spend years in a holding pattern. As for the POVs, the one who got killed early (can't be bothered remembering his name) was just there to eat up pages; Jezek just used it as a convenient dumping ground after the story moved on past the point where he had a role in it; and while Weinberg, after a rocky start, turned out to be a moderately likeable character, he never went anywhere. He could have had quite a journey, too: his independent streak made him a poor fit for the Stalinists' strict dogmatism, no matter how attractive he'd originally found those dogmas from a distance. Nothing came if it, though. (He must have lost his faith in communism offstage somewhere. What kind of communist ends his last scene by saying "Gee, look at all the wealth on display here in New York! I'll make it big for sure!"? :But to the point about the unimportance of Sanjurjo: I imagine HT having a discussion with an editor or proofreader that went something like this: ::So why didn't the Spanish Nationalists win their civil war like in OTL? ::Because Sanjurjo's still alive. ::He must be quite the albatross, then. Hopefully he dies so the Nationalists can wrap this thing up. ::Actyally, once he finally dies, the Nationalists lose. ::So his not dying prevents them from winning, and his dying makes them lose? ::Well, obviously! Appearance(s) Jonathan has been, for the last few weeks, eliminating the volume names and replacing them with "Throughout". I see TR reversed this one. Which way do we want this done? I haven't reversed previous cases because I didn't feel strongly about it and didn't think anyone else did either but this change raises the question. ML4E (talk) 19:43, July 8, 2016 (UTC) :I prefer the Vol X to Vol Z format, especially for people who actually appear in a multivolume series. TR (talk) 20:33, July 8, 2016 (UTC) :I have no real preference. Turtle Fan (talk) 21:02, July 8, 2016 (UTC)